


I'm Not An Angel!

by lizard_socks



Category: Crusader of Centy (Video Game), Ittle Dew (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_socks/pseuds/lizard_socks
Summary: Corona is OK with not being alive anymore, but he wishes people would stop calling him an angel. Even if he does have wings and a halo now.





	I'm Not An Angel!

"You even have wings."  


Ittle, the young adventurer, eyed Corona suspiciously.  


"I'm not an angel!" protested Corona. "Angels are messengers! I don't have a message!"

Tippsie fluttered over. "Didn't you say you came from heaven?"  


"Yeah," Corona said, "because I died! After a long, _human_ life. If anything, I'm just a ghost."  


"With wings?"  


" _Yes,_ with wings!"  


"Then why'd you come to this island?" asked Ittle.  


"...Fine. I missed talking to animals. I was bored. So they let me come."  


Tippsie narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that heaven has a _satisfaction guarantee?_ "  


"Of course! It's _heaven_! Why wouldn't it?"  



End file.
